The Dark Wars
by MorgothII
Summary: What would happen if the ring was not destroyed? A new dark lord is rising and his vast army will conquer both worlds and more. Will the Clone Army and the free people of Middle-Earth stop him? Or will all fall to his might? Star Wars will appear latter on in greater detail in second part.
1. A New Stranger

**Chapter 1: A New Dark Lord**

**MorgothII: Greetings fellow readers, this is my first story I have published ****_AND_**** my first day on here. It would be very helpful to give me help, suggestions, etc. for later chapters. Thank you and enjoy.**

In the heart of Mount Doom, as Sam watched as Frodo is about to put on the ring and claim it for his own, he thought he saw a blur of movement behind his master. Suddenly, a sword emerges out of Frodo's chest. "NOOO!" screamed Sam as Frodo crumpled lifelessly to the ground, the ring falling to the ground at the dead hobbit's feet. As Sam watched in horror, a figure appeared right behind were Frodo had just stood. It was a young man, cloaked in a dark cloak and hooded, wielding a curved sword of mithril in his right hand.

No Nazgul was he, for his face was human. On his right ring finger, there sat a ring of some weird blue stone. As he reached for the One ring, he emitted a horrible laugh. Not one of madness, but one of pure evil. It was heard all the way to the Black Gates and beyond, and all who heard it, even Sauron atop the tower of Barad-dur, shivered in fear. When his left hand was enclosed around the ring, he shouted in wicked triumph, "The ring is now... MINE!"

At that he slipped on the ring and braced himself for Sauron. As he did so, Sam watched as the blue ring of power start to glow and armor started to appear on the stranger's body. Then a new person entered. Tall he stood, wreathed in darkness and flame, wielding a mace. His body was clad in metal` armor, and the device on his spiked helm was the Red Eye. It was Sauron, coming to meet the challenger.

"That ring is mine, thou fool," The dark lord said, his voice deep and powerful. "Only one master does the ring serve at any time." At this the challenger removed his hood and on his young face was a grin.

"I know what that means. So I, Diluvium, challenge thee, 'Lord' Sauron, to single combat at the gates of this domain now, winner takes both rings," says he with his dark blue eyes flashing. Sauron had not foreseen this and so he hesitated for just a moment. "I accept thou's challenge," said he. As the two foes leave Diluvium strikes down the thing called Gollum, who was hiding. Sam watches this in mute terror. He feels that he must warn Gandalf. He felt compelled to do something. He must ...

Sam would never finish that thought, or any other thought, when the stranger sent him to be with his master.

**MorgothII: Sorry if my chapters are a bit short. Hopefully the battles like a *cough* siege battle *cough* will be longer. This should be a fairly long story, though so as soon as you read it please let me now about it.**


	2. The Fight

**Chapter Two: The Fight**

**MorogothII: I'm back again.**

**Sauron & Diluvium: So are we!**

**Sauron: I will crush you like the bug you are!**

**Diluvium(speaking really fast): Loser says what!**

**Sauron: What?**

**MorgothII & D: Stay tune to find out!**

* * *

A large circle had been formed just outside the gates, all fighting ceased for now. On the northern section was the Host of the West and also there stood the mysterious Diluvium. The southern end was occupied by the forces of Mordor, and their Dark Lord Sauron. All was quiet. Suddenly a loud horn was blown and the match had now begun. The two combatants charged at each other, Sauron with his mace slightly behind him, Diluvium with his curved sword over his shoulder ready to swing it.

When the two meet in the center, Sauron left loose a cry of pure hatred and swung his mace down at his shorter opponent. He dodges it at the last second, the ground where he had been standing a ruined crater. As Sauron lifted up his mace, he felt something he had not felt since the Second Age, when that pest had cut off his ring from his hand. Pain. Diluvium's sword had cut deep into Saurons weakly protected back. Black blood issued from the wound.

It was not a serious wound, however, just one that was distracting. But that was exactly what he had planned for. Diluvium saw that in terms of strength, Sauron held the advantage. But he planned to strike at him when he would be unable to counter the biting edge of his katana.

Again and again Sauron hurled down his mace. Again and again Diluvium dodged its lethal head. Every time Diluvium did that, he slashed at Sauron with his sword. Finally Sauron flung his mace down and at the same time screeched an unnatural scream. Diluvium was barely able to avoid it but he did. He then swung his sword hard at one of the towering legs. It severed Sauron's right leg exactly at the knee cap. The titan fell down dropping his mace as he did so. Now a deadly quiet fell upon the crowd.

Slowly Diluvium walked to his wounded adversary. When he reached Sauron, he crouched down and said "You fall, I rise," softly. Then, slowly standing up, Diluvium raised his katana slowly over his head. For a moment all was quiet. Then, swinging it down hard, Sauron lost his head. Diluvium now had two rings of great power.

At first there was confusion. No one had expected any of this. The Nazgul, now leaderless tried to rally their forces together. The army of men, slowly started to form a shield wall, the men of Gondor to the front with their broad shields, the horse masters of Rohan standing behind them, uneasy. Suddenly a voice spoke up.

The voice was coming from the victor. It was surprisingly higher then one would expect from him. But it was also malevolent and felt cold. "I am Diluvium, Dark Overlord of Middle-Earth. All who choose to serve me shall live and be rewarded. Choose not to take a side, then drop your weapons and never take them up against me. Oppose me... and die."

* * *

**In a galaxy far, far away...**

A short green alien opens his eyes. To his fellow comrades he announces, "A disturbance in the force, I sense."

* * *

**MorgothII: Ah, another chapter done.**

**Sauron (devastated): I lose...**

**Diluvium: Yeah you lose several things!**

**Sauron (rising up angrily and menacingly) WHAT...WAS...THAT?!**

**MorogothII: Uh, see you readers later. I got to get out before this (points to the two men fighting) gets ugly. Shalom!**

***Chapter 3: Ultimatum What will be their choices? And what does Yoda do next? Stay tune to find out. **


	3. Ultimatum

**Chapter 3: Ultimatum**

**MorgothII: What is up readers?**

**Diluvium: Yes just him and me here**

** M (pointing to ruined remains of Sauron): What about him?**

**D: Uh, someone call for clean up!**

**M (sighing): I call for the balrogs to do it**

There was a uneasy silence for a moment. Then a figure wearing a crown and wielding a two-handed sword. "I am Aragorn, king of Gondor and leader of this army. Diluvium, I ask you this. What do you want from us?" he asks him. Diluvium chuckles, a dark sound. Then he stops and responds to the question asked.

"What do I want? I want to have many things. I want your metals. I want your food. I want your land. I want your allegiance to me. That is what I want," he says evilly. At these words an old man steps forth. He is clad in white robes and wields an Elvin sword. "I am Gandalf the White," he says in a serious voice. "You have a chance to become a great leader of peace, instead of being another tyrant." Again Diluvium laughs at this. "You are just an old fool! I have two rings of great power now, mine and Sauron's! Both are made for destruction, not helping those that cannot help themselves! If you are against us, then leave. I swear on my honor that I will give you five days to make your final answer. On the fifth day, I will lead my host to the Pelennor Fields. There you will give me your final answer. Choose wisely. Now, be gone!" said he.

The captains of the Host of the West marshaled their troops, and their king led them back to Minas Tirith. Meanwhile, back at the gates the new warlord gathered his new army together. The first to instantly pledge loyalty to him are, of course, the orcs and trolls. After much hesitation, the men of Harad and Rhun pledge their allegiance to Diluvium as well. Finally the remaining eight Nazgul pledge to be his loyal second in commands to him as well.

"Who among you is the highest ranking of your eight?" he asks. One of them steps forward and, in an unnatural voice, says "That would be me. I am Khamul, former second highest ranking Nazgul and now the highest," he says. Diluvium gives an evil grin. "Good, good. You will be my second-in-command. Now, rally all our forces. Tell them to make haste for here. When we march to Minas Tirith, I expect that the answer will be no. When that happens, attack the place, leave none alive except for the wizard. He has something I need, a ring of power. He will give it to me." Diluvium commands.

The Nazgul all bow, get up, rush to their fell winged mounts, and fly to do their master's will. As they do that, said master thinks in his head, _So, it will begin. The fools have no idea what will await them._ This thought, along with others, make a fell smile play across his face.

**MorgothII: Another one bites the dust.**

***Balrogs walk in***

**M: Ah, good! Please go clean up that mess over their now.**

***Balrogs all nod and do the task given to them***

**Diluvium: Man, I am awesome!**

**M: Oh, do not get a bloated head yet. There is more to come next. To fellow readers, please read and respond to me.**

***Chapter 4: Will Aragorn choose to join our villain, or oppose his might? And why does Diluvium want with the rings? Tune in next time to find out more!***


	4. War or Peace

Paste your d

**Chapter 4: Peace or War?**

**MorgothII: I'm back!**

**Diluvium: Took you long enough.**

**M (giving D the evil eye): Do you want to end up like that shotgun merc from ****_The Last Stand_****?**

**D (frightened): No, no, no. Just please go on to the story.**

**M (rolling his eyes): I thought so. Anyway, here's my fourth chapter and please R&R. Enjoy!**

**A.N. In this timeline the siege of the Lonely Mountain is still being maintained and Dol Guldur is still under siege because Galadriel has retreated to protect her ring of power.**

* * *

Finally, it was the time to hear the answer. Diluvium had sent out two Nazgul out earlier. One of them was to lead the army at Erebor and keep the foolish dwarves and men there bottled up. The Nazgul also brought much of the 'Fire of Orthanc' with it so that it would also fall quicker. The other was sent to his stronghold of Dol Guldur to retake command of his army there. As long as these threats were kept to a minimum, the people of Minas Tirith are all alone.

A knock at the door to his huge and dimly lit quarters brings Diluvium's musings to an end. "Enter," commands he. His second in command bows and enters. "We are ready master." Diluvium nods at that and says, "Good. Have our force begin to march full speed. I want to conquer Gondor quickly." At this the Nazgul bows and exits his quarters.

"It is time, my faithful servant," he says. In response to that, a deep, ancient growl emanates from one of the dark corners. Something moves in the shadows. Something that was thought of as a myth.

**The next day, in front of Minas Tirith**

An army as big, if not bigger than, as the one that marched on Minas Tirith before had formed up in front of the many walled fortress. Catapults, siege towers, ladders, even a second battering ram much akin to Grond, all were present and more. Many legions of uruks and orcs stood in formation. Olog-hai stood near the siege equipment or stood in full plate armor and wielding either swords, spiked clubs, or war hammers. Men of Rhun were in their phalanxes, while the men of Harad were in their mighty Mumakil. In the air where 7 fell winged beasts. Astride them sat the Nazgul and the lord of this fell army, Diluvium.

The winged beast carrying the armored warlord landed on the ground at the head of his army. In a clear and commanding voice he shouted to those inside the castle, "'King Aragorn! Time is up and I have come! What is your choice, destruction or alliance? Answer it now!"

At this Aragorn appeared over the gateway and the makeshift barricade of the front gate. In an almost equally commanding voice he shouts back, "We have thought of you question. Our answer is this: No!" To this, Diluvium smiles, though Aragorn is too far away to see it. He then replies, "So be it! War it is!" To his army he says, "Begin our assault! My loyal servant, come out and show yourself!"

With these words darkness falls upon the earth. A large cloud of shadows appears near the defiant warlord. Many start to see movement within it. Suddenly, the shadows dissipate. In its place stands a creature of fire and shadows. In one hand it wields a fiery sword. In its left a many thronged whip of flames. Tall it stands, with wings, horns heading towards the back of the head in a slightly crooked manner. A balrog of Melkor stood forth; ready to serve its master, Diluvium.

* * *

**MorgothII: Surprised you there did I not?**

**Diluvium: Sweet! All I need now are dragons and I am all set to conquer all!**

**M: Maybe later. Anyways I hope you are enjoying this and as always please R&R.**

***Next chapter- The second siege of Minas Tirith: What is a Balrog doing here? Will Gondor stand or fall? What does Diluvium want with Gandalf? Need I say more? Tune in next time folks to find out!**

ocument here...


	5. Siege

**Chapter 5: Siege**

**MorgothII: Hello again! This will be a much longer chapter than the first four as I am more suited for this type of thing currently.**

**Diluvium: Alright, this should be very good.**

**M: Anyways, I just want to make a disclaimer that I do not own Lord of the Rings, only my OC. Also, if you are someone who maybe a bit faint of heart, viewer discretion may be advised. Again, after reading please R&R! Enjoy!**

The siege of Minas Tirith has begun. The sky had become clouded just as it had before during the first siege. Catapults and trebuchets launch boulders at and over the walls of the city, smashing buildings, damaging walls, and simply crushing anyone inside at will. Ballistae's fling huge arrows at the ramparts and wounding or killing the defenders standing at their posts.

Massive elephant-like Mumakil circle around the besieged city, while the Southern archers on the large towers that each one has on its back shower the walls with their arrows. Many siege towers by armored trolls are pushed towards the walls, each one containing many a fell orc, uruk, or men.

At the gate, the battering ram is slowly being pushed into place to destroy the pathetic barricade that has been setup there. Behind it a group of full plate armored olog-hai to serve as the assult force when the gate falls, and legions of Easterlings, uruks, and orcs riding wargs behind them in loose formation.

Many of the Great Eagles from the mountains had fallen, most of their bodies riddled with the black feathered arrows of the archers of Harad. The remaining birds had left the battle shortly after the death of their king. The sky now belonged to the Nazgul, whose mounts had large rocks clutched in their clawed feet. They now circled around the surrounded city like huge vultures circling a dying animal.

The lord of this fearsome onslaught, however, had not moved since he ordered the attack to begin. Diluvium sat on his mount, his balrog servant at his side. The ground between him and the walls are littered with the still bodies of the dead. The air is filled with the cries of the wounded and dying, and the battle cries of both armies. Suddenly, Diluvium unsheathed his katana and raised it above his helm. A minute later, he brought the curved sword down in a down slash to the sides.

At this sign the Nazgul made their mounts dive down and drop their rocks, aiming for the places that had the defender's trebuchet's. Four out of the six were direct hits, splintering wood and squashing anyone near them. The other two managed to land on great clumps of soldiers killing dozens and wounding many more. The fell mounts then repeatedly swoop down to knock out more of the defenders countermeasures and grabbing the defenders and releasing them at fatal heights above the ground.

The men of Gondor and Rohan each fought bravely, but the untold legions of darkness slowly starts to overwhelm them. The new king of Rohan, Eomer, fell after slaying two score of orcs to the downward slice of an uruk's sword. The hobbits Pippin and Merry, along with many others, are crushed by the falling rocks of the catapults. The general of Rohan known as Gamling the Old, along with many other captains and their men, fall to the arrows of orcs and southern men.

Impatient for this battle to end, Diluvium looks at the balrog at his side. "Follow me," he tells it. The balrog nods and at that Diluvium makes his mount take to the sky, his servant right behind him. The two fly above the walls, dodging any missiles that somehow manages to come near the odd duo. Finally, they start to descend upon their destination: the citadel of Minas Tirith.

His mount had not even touched the stone ground when Diluvium jumped off his mount with his katana drawn, ready for a fight. The Citadel Guards that were on duty all rushed at him wielding their rather spears at Diluvium. He lets out a small chuckle and then takes up a ready stance. A loud roar announces the arrival of the balrog, brandishing only its sword of fire. The first two guards are almost there and about to strike at Diluvium when his servant attacks them, swinging its sword once. The two foolish, brave but foolish nevertheless, soldiers are sent tumbling over the edge of the of the wall to the next level. The next one is about to thrust at the fiery demon when he is stopped by the sword which cloves his helmed head in two. Diluvium turns from his lifeless opponent and turns to move into the citadel. He has to stop briefly to stop the six veiled Fountain Guards who are protecting the White Tree. Five minutes later the clear water of the fountain are tinted red by the fallen fools. Now the Dark Lord moves on, knowing that no one, not even Gandalf, can kill his servant. He knows its fate, and it is not even close for its time.

Stopping by the tree, Diluvium turns around to face his fierce servant. At the balrog's feet and nearby lie the slashed and charred bodies of the Citadel Guards. Diluvium points to the White Tree and tells it, "Burn it to the ground." As this is done, a loud crash is heard by all, and then all is still and quiet. Then another crash, and a third, as the battering ram crashes into the makeshift barricade at the front. There are two more crashes, then the gates are destroyed. Diluvium's forces of evil charge through the breach, and crash into the assembled men of Gondor and Rohan. Both sides have fairly great losses, but once again the attrition rate of the enemy proves again to be their undoing, as well as the greater number of men and orcs and trolls combined. Diluvium then focuses on the task that he came to do, and goes to his balrog. "Come," he says "We have a wizard and king to find."

**MorgothII: Boom! My longest chapter yet has been finished!**

**Diluvium: Whatever, it's just of chapter.**

**MorgothII: You SOB! How dare you! You know, I could just have someone kill you, its not to late yet. Not by a long shot.**

**D: Uh, never mind.**

**M: Anyways, please R&R! Shalom!**

**Chapter 6: Where is the Aragorn and Gandalf? What will happen? Will the evil forces somehow be defeated? Or will everyone be put to the sword? Find out next time! Neutralize **


	6. Siege Part Two

**Chapter 6: Siege, part two**

**MorgothII: Welcome back! Sorry for the long wait, just had to publish another story and try to figure out how several chapters.**

**Diluvium: Wait, you did not plan on how to end this!?**

**M: Well, I sometimes have a habit of not always planning ahead. But don't worry, I now have a plan. And in this chapter, we'll start to learn about Diluvium and a bit of his past.**

**D: Finally!**

**M: Anyways, as always, all feedback is welcomed and most importantly, enjoy!**

The once glorious city of Minas Tirth is engulfed in devastation and flame. Faramir and several dozen members of the Royal and the Citadel guards were leading the women and children out through secret passages to go to the lands of Rivendell and Lothlorien. Legolas had fallen along with nearly two-thirds of the dwindling defenders. The White Citadel was all but destroyed, its devastation the work of Diluvium's balrog. The remaining soldiers of the city are stuck at the fifth level. What they did not know, however, was that Diluvium was nearby. Aragorn is talking with Gandalf and Gimli about the new warlord.

"Gandalf, is there anything we can do to stop the balrog?" Gimli asks the wizard. "I have no Idea. They were all supposed to be dead except for the one that used to live in Moria." The wizard is unnerved at these shocking turn of events. "Well, guess what? They are not!" The shout comes from Diluvium as he makes Gimli shorter with a single stroke of his sword. A loud crush echoes in the packed place as the balrog smashes the door and legions of men, orcs, olog-hai, and uruks charge through the breach. "ATTACK! SLAY ALL IN YOUR PATH! LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE! ATTACK!" Diluvium shouts. Aragorn draws his sword and engages the warlord in combat.

"Who are you?!" The king demands as he swings his blade at the rather exposed neck. "Your worst nightmare," Diluvium counters as he blocks it with a simple flick of the wrist. "Why are you doing this?" Aragorn almost demands an answer as he asks the question. "Because I can," Diluvium says with a unnerving smile. Diluvium does a series of slashes that are somewhat blocked by Aragorn until a blow manages to badly cut the king's shoulder. The two continue fighting as the rest of the level is engaged in bloody combat.

The most dangerous fighters other than the two leaders currently engaged in their deadly duel are Gandalf and the balrog. The balrog had sensed before that one of its kin had been slain. It had also seemed like that the slayer had died too, but then he was sent back. This simply enraged and hurt the balrog more than any kind of torture or wounds could do. He recognized that he is fighting the offender. But this balrog of Morgoth is way more powerful. More powerful then Gothmog, king of the balrogs and Morgoth's second-in-command.

Many orcs have been slain. But now the men of Rhun were sending in their very best units: the Dragon Units. As the golden armored men and the uruks of Mordor come upon the dwindling men of Gondor and Rohan, the defenders start to give ground. Meanwhile, Aragorn is starting to tire. He is having more and more trouble blocking each blow. Diluvium, if possible, seems to only get stronger. He starts to swing his sword done harder and harder. He is confident that his specially made sword would easily destroy his opponent's sword.

Eventually it does. Aragorn tries to draw his knife. He is stopped by the blow that cleaves his hand off. The battle was now one handed (literally for Aragorn) as the warlord thrust his sword deep into the heart of the now dead king of Gondor. He removes his sword and uses Aragorn's cloak to wipe off the blood on the blade. Diluvium then steps over the corpse and walks over towards Gandalf. The white wizard is surrounded by his Nazgul and balrog servants. The conquer orders his men to move on and slay all soldiers they see or capture all that they find.

"So, Gandalf the Grey, Gandalf the White, we meet at last," he says. Gandalf looks like he wants to spit on his face. "What do you want?" Diluvium chuckles at that, a sick sound that made even the Nazgul shudder slightly. "What do I want? That is simple. I want your ring. Give it to me, and you may leave with your life. Refuse and you will find yourself in a world of suffering. Be silent and I will have you executed and find it myself. That is what I want right now." Gandalf considers these words. "If I give it to you, do you swear to stop this madness?" He asks the warlord.

"Oh, I swear. I swear that this slaughter will end. So, do we have a deal?" At this Gandalf, with great reluctance, gives to the warrior his ring of fire. "At last! I have collected the three rings needed for you, my teacher!" Diluvium shouts. He is then silent as if he is listening to someone. After that he turns to the balrog. "You may have you vengeance now," he tells his most loyal servant. The demon gives an almost grateful growl then he swings his flaming sword, ending the pact that Diluvium made. An hour or two later, the city has fallen. Diluvium walks up to the scorched tree stump.

"Teacher, I claim this city for you! I have three great rings, one of which you wrought for me! With the power that is in these great rings, I break your bonds containing you. I summon you back from the void!" At this defiant shout, the sky turns black. Lightning flashes and thunder booms. A huge bolt of lightning hits the tree stump, destroying it, and a human shadow appears. "Arise my teacher! Return to the world that should belong to you! Arise…. **MORGOTH!**" Diluvium shouts. The cloud starts to become solid, becoming a man at least twenty feet tall. A wicked laughter emanates from him.

"At long last, I have returned!" Diluvium's teacher shouts. Morgoth, the first dark lord, bane of light, enemy of the First Age, killer of the trees of light, has returned!

**MorgothII: And done! I wonder if I have surprised you, haven't I? **

**Diluvium: So this whole time, I was a student of Morgoth?**

**M: Correct! Anyways, please R&R and enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dark Wars Chapter 7: Return of Darkness**

**MorgothII: Welcome to another brand new chapter!**

**Diluvium (Yawning): How much longer till we get to the story?!**

**Morgoth: Patience my student. Our friend is just getting to that.**

**MII: Thank you Morgoth. Anyways, this chapter is a bit lacking in action and more about the past. Also, R&R and enjoy!**

"My teacher, how good it is to see you here again!" Diluvium proclaims to his lord Morgoth, all the while bending on one knee as a sign of loyalty. The tall lord of darkness gives a deep chuckle. "And it is good to see that one of my students has spent all this time trying to free me," he says. His voice is deep, strong, ancient yet at the same time young, and has a deep echo. These are indicators for the relative age of the fallen Valar.

"Rise now, my student," Morgoth commands the kneeling warrior. Diluvium does as his lord commands him. "Seeing as how you have served me better than that fool Sauron, I will make you my new second-in-command. Arise, Diluvium, lord of Gondor!" "Thank you, my lord. You will not regret this," Diluvium promises him. Hearing these words make him thinks of how he became the student of Morgoth, long, long ago…

**Long Ago**

_It was the time when men first appeared in Middle-earth. Almost all of them had yet to choose a side. However, one of them has decided to do just that. A young man is walking, alone, towards Angband, home of the dark lord Morgoth. When he reaches the gates, three balrogs are there to greet the newcomer. The one in the lead speaks up._

_"Who are you? Why are you here? What do you seek from Lord Morgoth?" Gothmog demands. "I am Diluvium. I wish to be taught from him," he tells the balrog. At first Gothmog looks at Diluvium as if he is crazy. Then the balrog, along with his two companions, start to laugh. "You? Become his student? Oh that is funny! Run home now, before you regret it!" Diluvium simply stands his ground, refusing to be either hurt by the mocking or driven off by fear. After laughing for a few minutes, the three balrogs notice that the boy has refused to move. Before Gothmog can hack him with his ax or whip him with his whip, another, taller, figure passes the gates._

_"At ease, Gothmog. Now, what do you want child?" The voice of Morgoth commands him. "I wish to be taught by the master, oh mighty Morgoth," Diluvium says to the tall figure. Upon hearing these words, Morgoth chuckles. "Hmmm, I must admit, you are a bold one. But why do you want me to be your teacher?" "Because, all mighty one, you are the most powerful Valar ever! I wish to be taught by the master, you," he answers truthfully. "Good, then follow me. We have work to do now, my student," Morgoth says as he turns and goes past the gates into his own realm. "Yes, my teacher. You will not regret your choice!" Diluvium says as he and the balrogs follow Morgoth inside. Once they are inside, the huge gates slowly close behind them._

**Present Day**

Diluvium brings himself back to the present."What do we do now, my lord? Should I assemble our armies?" He asks Morgoth. The dark lord shakes his head and walks towards the edge of the ninth level of Minas Tirith. Diluvium is right behind him, awaiting for his lord's orders. "Not yet. First, have all our outposts send reports to here on their current condition. Also send a Nazgul to Mordor to start making more troops, including that crazed wizard who was in Isengard troops, those 'uruk-hais.' After that, we will make a plan after these steps are done. Also, tell the Nazgul to have an elite guard stationed at all times at the entrance to that 'Mount Doom.' You are dismissed." Diluvium bow and start to leave. "Yes, my lord," Diluvium says as Diluvium leaves to do his masters bidding. Another memory overtakes him. One of the last ones before the fall of his lord.

**Past**

_"What is thy bidding, my master?" Diluvium ask as he kneels before his teacher. "Arise, my pupil. There is one more task I have for you to do. Follow me," Morgoth commands the man. As the two walk through the fortress of Angband. "So, my teacher, what is this task you want me to do?" Diluvium ask his teacher.. "I have a feeling that soon, this fortress will be under siege. If this is by the Valar, then it will fall. I want to have a loyal servant or two left just in case," Morgoth starts to explain to his student._

_Diluvium is confused by these words. "But master, I am bound to a simple short life. How can I help you if I am dead by the time you fall?" Morgoth chuckles at this rather morbid thought. "You must have forgotten, Diluvium. I have planned for that," he assures his student. Diluvium falls silent at that._

_Soon they arrive at the deepest chamber of the iron fortress. Morgoth opens the door and leads his prodigy into the chamber. In the center of the room lies a stone pedicel, and on it is a ring made of blue stone. The two walk over to it. Morgoth picks up the ring and shows it to Diluvium._

_"This," he says, "Is a ring of power. It grants the user long life and improves their reflexes." He then places the ring in Diluvium's hand. "I am giving you this ring to allow you to carry out your mission. Now go," Morgoth commands the new ring bearer. Diluvium bows deeply, then leaves the room to carry out his orders._

**Present**

Once again Diluvium shakes himself back to the present. H e has no time for memories right now. He continues walking, starting the first steps towards their goals. Middle-earth will soon be forever under the control of darkness.

**MorgothII: And finished. Another chapter done. As always, both R&R and more importantly, enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Readiness**

**MorgothII: Hello again! I'm back with another chapter for The Dark Wars!**

**Diluvium: This is set two weeks after the last chapter!**

**Morgoth: And as always, both R&R and enjoy!**

Diluvium walks towards the rampart of the rebuilt main gate of the city to stand with his master. Once know as Minas Tirith, the warrior had renamed it Minas Angband, in honor of his teacher Morgoth's old fortress. Until now they had been using the newly rebuilt citadel for meeting about the war, and the equally rebuilt city as a staging ground. But no more. They had sent the corsairs of Umbar that lived and all of the over ships of their navy to block the Grey Havens. That was about a week ago. Except for some skirmishes and a small battle or two, things had been relatively peaceful.

But no more. When Diluvium gets to the edge, he stops and bows to his master. When he gets back up, he speaks to the Dark Lord. "The army is assembled. We are ready, my lord," he says to Morgoth. He nods at this and looks out towards the Pelennor Fields. Standing in it was a huge army, the numbers of its soldiers beyond the ability to be counted by any man, dwarf, or elf.. The veterans of the second siege of Minas Tirith were part of this army, along with many reinforcements of all sorts. From the Misty Mountains came legions of trolls and goblins. From Mount Gundabad came warg and warg riders, as well as many snow trolls.

Some of the new reinforcements are better equipped than when they came. The Dunlanders were given some of the armor and weapons of the slain soldiers of Gondor and Rohan. Most of the equipment was given to the orcs and uruks that had survived the siege of Minas Tirith. But at the head of this formidable force, near the gates, a group of wargs stand. On it are a mixture of mounted soldiers. There are orcs and goblins from the mountains, gold clad dragon men of Rhun, elite archers of Harad, and uruks of mordor.

Diluvium looks at his leader. When Morgoth nods, he starts to speak. The entire army turns and listens to the warrior. "A new force is rising! It's power is unrivaled!" At these words, the field starts cheering. Diluvium lets the soldiers do this for several minutes. Then he raises his hand. Upon doing this, the crowd falls silent. "Soon all shall fall to our might! You don't know mercy! You don't know fear! You don't know pain! YOU DON'T KNOW DEATH!" Again, the army cheers. Again Diluvium raises his hand to stifle it. Again the warrior looks at his master and receives a nod.

" SOON THE LAND WILL BE FILLED WITH THE BLOOD OF OUR ENEMIES! PREPARE TO MARCH! LEAVE NOTHING ALIVE OR INTACT! TO THE DEATH OF OUR ENEMIES!" He shouts. The word 'death' is repeatedly shouted by the orcs, goblins, and uruks. Horns are sounded. His speech finished, Diluvium looks at his teacher. "Good," he says. "You know what to do." Diluvium nods, and then goes down the stairs. When he is on the ground, he walks over to the group of riders near the gate.

All the wargs are mounted. He looks at the other riders. "You ride to the 'shire'. You are the scout group for that region. We will ride for long days and nights. Do you understand?" They all nod. "Good. Move out!" Diluvium commands his riders. He watches as the wargs and their riders head off to do their mission. Then he turns around and prepare to continue his masters plan. He raises his hand that bears his three rings and closes his eyes in concentration.

At first nothing happens. Then the air in that area starts to shimmer. Suddenly, a huge gateway appears. Inside of this mammoth structure, a portal comes into being. At first almost the entire army is startled by this old and nearly forgotten piece of black magic. Diluvium then turns around. "ALL RIGHT, HALF OF YOU, FOLLOW ME TO VICTORY! CHARGE!" The warrior shouts. At first everyone is uncertain.

Then the balrog steps forward to follow its master. Then the rest of the forces that will follow him move also. Upon seeing his orders being followed, Diluvium steps through the portal. The experiences that he gains from this trip is beyond any mortal words except for complete and utter pitch black darkness. Then light returns.

However, Diluvium sees odd flashes of blue and red, and also miniature explosions. Soldier clad in white armor and weird weapons fight weird soldiers with equally odd weapons. Diluvium and his invasion army have stumbled onto the Clone Wars!

**MorgothII: And finished! This completes the first of my stories! Don't worry though; I will make the next part later. I am just taking a break from this series for now. Anyways, as always, both R&R and enjoy!**


End file.
